He's not you
by blueflower1594
Summary: It's a beautiful night at the carnival. Two best friends enjoy each other's company. Will Bulma forget her feelings for her prince? Or are things not as they appear? Both B/G AND B/V fans will love this! How? Read and find out!


**Hi, this is my attempt at writing a fic with a twist! Might not be as good as most, but it's my first DBZ fic, and I just wrote it for fun! Really, this is just a little thing that popped into my head, and I thought it would be fun to write! Plus, I haven't written a one-shot in a while, so I wanted to see if I could still do it and keep it under 20 pages! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would give Bulma and Vegeta more screen time. I don't care if it's about the action! Bluey in it for the emotions!**

* * *

Ah, aren't carnivals fun? Thousands of games, tons of food, and hundreds of shining lights! It's truly a magical place. There's nothing like seeing small children gobble up all the corn dogs they can get their little hands on. It's adorable!

Seeing a full grown Saiyan do it though…..a little less adorable.

"Goku…"

"Don't stop me now, Bulma! I'm going to break the record!" the Saiyan cheered, stuffing another corn dog in his mouth.

Bulma rolled her deep blue eyes. "Goku, you beat the record fifteen minutes ago!"

"Yeah, but that's the only excuse I have!" he said, shooting her a puppy-dog pout.

But Bulma had become immune to that a long time ago….well, she stopped gushing every time he did it. Smiling, she placed a loving hand on his head and began stroking his wild black hair. A deep rumbling noise could be heard from Goku's throat. He was purring. "But Goku…." The blue-haired genius pouted. "How can I kiss you when your mouth is occupied by all that food?"

Goku gazed up at her gorgeous eyes before carelessly throwing the rest of his food over his shoulder. "They were getting stale anyway."

Bulma giggled, knowing she was the only person he would stop eating for. He never would've done it for Chi-Chi. It made her feel special. _He _made her feel special. Unlike a certain _someone _she knew. Silently, she extended her hand and helped (even though he didn't need it) her 'friend' off his seat. "Whatever you say, bud."

Goku smiled his boyish smile before snaking an arm around her waist. "So…what do you want to do next?"

She smiled sweetly at him before planting a small kiss on his cheek. "I don't know. What does the most powerful Saiyan in the galaxy _want _to do?"

Goku blushed. "Well….I was thinking about the cotton candy shop."

Bulma snorted, while slapping him playfully on the chest. "I should've guessed! Sixty-six corn dogs aren't enough to satisfy my man!"

"Actually, it was seventy, but who's counting?" Goku smiled, keeping his grip on her as they walked.

Bulma once again rolled her eyes. "You're just as competitive as Vegeta." Her voice was soaked with bitterness.

"You think I'm like Vegeta?" Goku asked, a note of panic in his voice.

Bulma smiled up at him and shook her head. "No. I would never say that to someone. It's too cruel."

Goku laughed as he bought two cotton candies. He handed one of them to her. "Cotton candy is delicious and all, but I hate how it disappears before it reaches my stomach!"

The genius giggled cutely. "Will I ever be able to hear the words 'I'm full' come out of your mouth?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath!" Goku smiled cheekily. "I could eat an entire cow farm…..great, now I want burger."

Bulma laughed hysterically at this. "Oh Goku! You're so funny! Vegeta needs to take some humor lessons from you!"

Goku smirked. "Yeah, as if you can cram _anything _through that guy's huge skull!"

"His head _is _rather big, isn't it?" the woman chuckled.

Goku smiled fondly at the beautiful woman before planting a sticky kiss on her cheek. Bulma squealed with pretend rage. "Goku! You got cotton candy on my face!"

He gave her a teasing smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

Smirking, she stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on _his _cheek. "Well….now you've got lipstick on yours!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. You sure showed me!"

Bulma chuckled. "It's weird….I haven't kissed a guy who's taller than me in ages!"

The Saiyan snorted. "Yeah, what's with your husband's height problem?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. He thinks he's so big and bad, in yet I have to kneel down if I want to look him in the eyes!"

Goku laughed. "You know, most of his height comes from his head!"

Bulma broke out into another fit of laughter. "Ain't that the truth?"

After throwing away the stick of the cotton candy, Goku noticed that someone had started some music on the speakers. It was slow and beautiful. Putting on a charming smile, Goku extended his hand. "May I have this dance, ma'am?"

Bulma giggled. "Goku! You know I'm not the best dancer!"

Goku gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "That's ridiculous! You're Bulma Brief! You can do anything!"

Bulma's cheeks turned crimson. "Heh…I wish my husband had that much confidence in me."

"Bulma, I think you'll come to realize that I am nothing like that midget!"

The woman chuckled and let her friend take her to the dance floor. Smiling at one another, they began to bob to the music. The most powerful Saiyan in the world and the most intelligent woman in the world…. together. Ignoring everyone else. It was just them. No one else but each other's company.

Bulma sighed and rested her head on her oldest friend's chest. Oh, what she wouldn't give to go back in time and beat Chi-Chi to the punch. She would've gladly married this Saiyan in her place. He was so gently and kind….not at all like that cold and cruel prince she was married to.

Ah….if only…

Goku gently rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. She was so beautiful. Why oh why did he have to discover that too late? Now she was trapped with that no good prince. Poor thing….she deserved the world. But hey, because he refused to go to the carnival with her, she had asked 'ol Goku, which he of course agreed to. Now it was just them. Just them coming in copes with their feelings for one another.

Without warning, Goku suddenly grabbed his beautiful comrade and took to the skies. She squealed in delight as he laughed. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent blowing in the wind. Sighing contently, he kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "It's beautiful up here, isn't it?"

Bulma sighed and nodded. "I wish I could fly…"

"Well, anytime you need a lift, I'll be sure to give you one!" Goku smiled at her.

Bulma blushed. "Thank you Goku."

A moment of silence fell between them before Goku swallowed. "Um…Bulma? Can I ask you something?"

Bulma looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. "Yes?"

Goku suddenly looked nervous. "Look….is there any way….can you see me as….more than a friend?"

"Huh?" she gasped, her eyes widening.

Goku took a deep breath to gather up his courage. "Bulma….I…I don't want Chi-Chi. It took me years to realize it, but she's not the one I want! Bulma…you're the first girl I've ever met, and you know me better than anyone. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, you're kind, and I'll tell you these things every day!"

"And in exchange you want….?" Bulma trailed on.

"Bulma….be my mate. We're meant to be together, and I think we were foolish to not realize that earlier! Let's start over! I'll leave the harpy, and we can start our lives together! Vegeta doesn't deserve you, and you don't _really _love him, right?" he asked.

Bulma was quiet for a minute before shaking her head. "No…I don't. I don't love him. Who could ever love someone as scarred as him? He's weak! I only got with him out of pity, but then Trunks came along….things just took off."

Goku smiled at her. "So…you don't love him?"

"No. Who could ever love a monster like him?" Bulma confirmed. She gently fingered his chest. _"You_ on the other hand….you're full of light. You have such a kind heart, and you've never taken thousands of innocent lives. You're a hero, and my closest friend. I've always liked you better, and now….now I know what I'm feeling!" She gently kissed his cheek. "Yes Goku, I'll be your mate! I'll abandon Vegeta, and he can rot in the underworld for all I care! I would much rather have a mate who exceeds in power and can say at least _one _kind word to me, as opposed to that ugly midget who only thinks of himself!"

Goku smiled lovingly at his new mate, and lowered his head lower to claim her lips. "I love you, Bulma."

Bulma slowly lifted her head towards him. "And I…"

"_No."_

"love…."

"_NO!"_

"…_..you…" _Finally, her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Vegeta! Wake up! What's wrong?"

The prince's eyes snapped open at the sound of the concerned voice next to him. Shifting his gaze, he saw his beautiful wife gaze at him with love and fear.

A nightmare. It was just a nightmare.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked in a quiet tone.

He took a deep breath. She didn't leave him. She didn't leave him for that baka Kakarott. He massaged his eyes while answering her, "Bad dream."

Bulma instantly scooted closer to him. "Oh Vegeta…was it about Frieza?"

"No. It was a dream that I've never had before."

"Oh…was it about…? Vegeta, are still upset about the 'bed bug' thing?" Bulma tsked. "I told you. 'Don't let the bed bugs bite' is just an affectionate joke! There aren't any real bugs in our bed!"

"First off, that saying is neither funny nor affectionate." Vegeta told her. He had refused to sleep in the bed for three days after she had said that. "Second of all, that's not it either."

Bulma bit her lower lip. "Then…what is it?"

Vegeta grunted and looked up at the ceiling. He refused to look her in the eyes. He worried that she would see the hurt and accusation in his eyes. Finally he said, "What did you do with Kakarrot today?"

"Huh?" Did she hear correctly?

"You heard me, woman!" he accidently lost his cool composure.

Bulma raised a hesitant eyebrow. "Um…we went to the carnival together. You know that."

Vegeta clenched his canine teeth. "I know _where _you two were, I want to know _what _you did!"

"Are you asking about my day? I think Oolong just grew wings and flew away!" The woman giggled.

"I'm _serious!"_ the prince snapped. "I want details and I want them NOW!"

Bulma jumped at the harshness of his tone. What was his problem? What did he care about what she did with her best friend? In fact, she thought he hated it when she talked about her hang-outs with his rival. "I don't know….we ate, we tried a few games, Goku puked on me after we hit the roller coaster, we talked-"

"About?" her husband interrupted.

Bulma frowned. "You know, you're sure picking a weird time to ask me about this."

Vegeta released a low growl.

She rolled her eyes, and brushed her bangs back. "Okay, let's see. We talked about his family, we talked about his training, we talked about food, we talked about you, we talked about-"

"I KNEW IT!" Vegeta suddenly bellowed. So they _had _been gossiping about him! Snarling, he pulled himself out of the bed.

Bulma was shocked at his behavior. "Knew _what?"_

"Just admit it!" Vegeta demanded, images of his nightmare pounding in his mind. "Admit that you two have been seeing each other behind my back!"

Bulma's mouth dropped open. "WHAT? GOKU? Are you INSANE? Why don't you accuse me of dating my brother while you're at it?"

"OH! So now you have a brother I don't know about?" Vegeta accused, paranoid with thoughts of her being unfaithful to him in any way.

Bulma quickly pushed off her covers so she could stand up to glare at him. "Vegeta, you idiot! Is that what your nightmare was about? You're going to accuse me of something you _dreamed _about?"

"You two were alone together for the entire day, weren't you?"

"Only because _you _didn't want to go to the carnival with me!"

"That didn't mean I gave you permission to invite Kakarrot!"

Bulma's glare turned into a frown. "Wait….are you jealous?"

The prince scoffed at her accusation. "Hardly! But the Prince of all Saiyan's wife should _not _be 'hanging out' with other men! Especially KAKARROT!"

"Why is _he_ any different?"

"Don't be stupid! You've known him since he was nothing but a mere brat!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma shook her head. "So?"

"SO? How about the fact that you were with him through the beginning? How about the fact that you two are 'best friends'? How about the fact that you've always _liked him better than me!"_

"Maybe in the beginning!" Bulma said honestly. "But did I have two beautiful children with him? No. Did I marry him? No. Do I cook for him, clean for him, and make sure he has a Gravity Room to train in? No, no, no! And why? Because I love _you!"_

Vegeta groaned as he felt the familiar warm feeling he got in his stomach every time she said those words. To this day, he still didn't know how three little words could make him feel so _good. _Probably because she was the first person to ever care about him and, although he'd never admit it, he _liked_ being cared for, as he shortly realized after the woman's feelings had become clear. But the real question was….

"Why?" the man growled, making it sound like he was just asking to keep the argument going.

Bulma groaned. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Oh gee, I wonder how many meanings the word 'why' has?" Vegeta sneered. "I mean, why do you love me? I barely say any kind words to you, I'm always cold to you, I don't even use your name! Why love me over the Saiyan you knew most of your life? Is it because he already has a mate? Because the Prince of all Saiyans is NOT a second choice!"

Bulma was quiet for a minute. Her anger had vanished, and in its place was a look of sympathy. "You really think that I prefer Goku over you?"

Vegeta turned his head so their eyes could not meet.

The blue-haired woman bit her lower lip. "Vegeta…that _is _what you were dreaming about, wasn't it? That's what you were screaming about." She gave a small smile as tears started to form in her eyes. She always got this way when she found proof that the stubborn prince cared about her. He had been screaming his head off, obviously horrified of the images dancing through his head. Naturally, she had thought it was another nightmare about his old slave driver, Frieza. But that hadn't been it all. He had been screaming in pain and anguish because he had seen _her _leaving him for _Goku._

Smiling softly, she made her way to his side of the bed and wrapped her pale arms around his waist. "Vegeta….I don't love Goku. Not like that. Yes, he's kinder than you, and he's more open than you. But that's just it…..he's not _you."_ She looked into his onyx eyes. "I can't really describe it. You're harsh, mean-spirited, arrogant, and selfish. It drives me crazy, but….I wouldn't have you any other way. It's just _you, _and I love you. I wouldn't trade you for the sweetest, most thoughtful guy in the world!"

Vegeta was hesitant, but finally he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. "Do you speak the truth?"

"Of course." Slowly, she pulled away from his embrace. "Now tell me this: Let's say we found out there was one Saiyan woman still alive. Would you trade me for her?" This had secretly been an issue that been bugging her for quite some time. She knew he secretly loved her, but would things be different if he had better options?

Vegeta's face was expressionless. He didn't even blink. Slowly, he pulled a strand of blue hair out of his lover's face. "Woman….I get a headache having to hear your big mouth every morning. What makes you think I want to have to deal with sharp tongue of a _Saiyan_?"

Bulma squealed, knowing what he meant by those words. He would pick her. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "Let's go back to bed, your majesty. I have a strong feeling you're going to dream about killing Goku next. Wouldn't want to miss it, would you?"

He nodded and followed her into the bed they shared. She loved him. Even more than her closest companion. He rivaled with Kakarrot for many things, but his wife's affections wasn't one of them. As he placed himself next to her, he couldn't help but think what a sucker the younger Saiyan was for missing out on such an incredible human mate. He was stuck with the harpy. Haha. _He _held the beautiful woman's affections, and no lower-class Saiyan was going to steal her from him.

…..But….it never hurt to be safe….

"…..Woman?"

"Hm?"

"I….I like your hair."

"It's called 'bed-head' Vegeta, but thanks."

* * *

**I always wondered if Vegeta was ever bugged by how close his mate and rival were. While writing the nightmare sequence, I tried write it down as if….well, as if it was one of Vegeta's nightmares! I made sure to add all the things I feel he may have some insecurities about. Yes, I know the Goku and Bulma in the dream sequence were OOC, but they were supposed to be! I was just torturing Vegeta! But I feel as though I made the **_**real **_**Vegeta and Bulma pretty IC! Please tell me how I did there!**

**I have a few more ideas. Should I continue to write DBZ fanfics? The next one would be another Goku/Bulma/Vegeta. (Or at least in Vegeta's mind it will be) So please review!**

**P.S- Halfway throught there, it was becoming pretty obvious it was a dream, wasn't it?**


End file.
